Adamine
|-|Human Form= |-|Crystaline Form= Summary Adamine is a warrior, pit fighter, and the son of Jonathan DoCrean. Adamine joined the North Radabund Pit by the "Right of Choice", meaning he willingly joined the Gladiators. He joined the pit in order to locate the man who his mother said was connected to his father and sooner or later, find his father. Adamines mother passed away before he joined the pit, and it was her letter to Adamine that explained that there was a man who may be able to help locate his father with him, Asu, the North Radabund pit Champion. Adamine joined the Pit in order to locate Asu and when he did locate him, Asu didn't believe that Adamine was even related to DoCrean. Asu told him to give him a sign that he was in fact related to DoCrean, in his next fight. When Adamines next fight came, and he activated his Crystaline form, Asu knew that he was the son of DoCrean. Adamine is currently adventuring with Asu and a few other adventurers to locate Adamines father. Appearance and Personality Adamine is a young man, roughly in his late teens, early twenties. His hair reaches shoulder length in the back, and low chin length in the front and sides. He is a physically built man, which is why he was surprised that Asu was vastly stronger than him. In his Crystaline form, his flesh becomes crystal, different colors depending on the durability of the Crystal. Red is his least durable crystal, being able to take hits from strong men and even point blank attacks from weapons. Blue is his second and only other shown form, now being able to take much heavier attacks, and even have large Vehicles thrown onto him. Adamine is a respectful man at most times, though he does have a little bit of an anger issue. If he disagrees immensely with someones reasoning, he will threaten them regardless of what he knows about them, as shown when he threatened Asu, and got his arm sliced. Personal Statstics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Adamine DoCrean Origin: Crystalblade Classification: Human, Warrior, Gladiator Affiliation: Radabund Pit (Formerly), N/A (Current Powers and Abilities Tier: 7-B | 7-A '''| '''High 7-A, Likely Higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration in his Crystalline Form (High-Low), Can morph his arms into weapons, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Heat Resistance, Durability Amplification (Via his Crystalline Form), Transformation, Can increase the durability of his Crystals. Attack Potency: City Level (Was able to fight Yoriton for extended periods of time) | Mountain Level (Fought several of Maniton's chief soldiers on equal footing) | Large Mountain Level, Likely Higher (Defeated Maniton's second in command, who effortlessly blew up Mt. Kilo and took the force of it collapsing on him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '''(Kept up with Asu, who effortlessly avoids lightning strikes) | '''Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Struggled to lift a Truck, but eventually was able to) | Class 50 (Vastly Stronger than before, hurled a Semi-Truck at Maniton) | At least Class 50 (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: Small City Level '''(Relies on weapons more than fists, yet his strikes were described as, "Slightly weaker than his blades") | '''Mountain Level (His fists can now switch between weapons and fists, and his fists were able to fight and defeat several of Manitons Chief Soldiers) | Large Mountain Level, Likely Higher (His strikes were able to severely harm Maniton's second in command, who took the force of Mt. Kilo collapsing on him) Durability: City Level (Took attacks from Continent Guardians, Beings who effortlessly wipe cities of maps) | Mountain Level '''(Much more durable than before, took roughly 100+ megatons of TnT) | '''Large Mountain Level, Likely Higher (Took attacks from Manitons Second in command, Who effortlessly blew up Mt. Kilo) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended Melee range with blades and Crystal weapons. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Adamine is a roughly average intelligence individual. He has no schooling past 11th grade, and doesn't really care for learning. He is however, an expert combatant, who is good at exploiting his opponents, especially when they can hit harder then him. Weaknesses: Adamine has only been trained as a warrior for a few years, and thus had much to learn. He can only maintain his crystalline form for as long as he has stamina, and when he runs out, he will revert to human form. He is also very prone to anger, and while he is angered he will make very irrational decisions. Key: Human Form '''| '''Red Crystal Form | Blue Crystal Form Notable Attacks and Techniques Combat Expert Adamine is a expert of weapons combat, exploiting his opponents weaknesses and capitalizing on them. His go to weapons are usually a Gladius and a Shield, blocking with the shield and attacking his opponent whenever and opening is there. He does not really consider any techniques or styles, and prefers to fight with just what he thinks will work. Crystalline Form Adamines magic allows him to change his bodies composition, altering it from flesh, to extremely durable Crystals. This alteration takes stamina, and once he is unable to devote stamina to keep the form, his crystals will crack and his body will revert back into its normal form. He is also able to transform his arms into weapons that he can use to strike his enemies. Strangely, he doesn't have to find any artifacts, or do much to access new transformations, it is limited solely on how much energy he has pent up in his body, and it willing to utilize. For example, he was unable to access his Blue Crystal form prior to the fight against Malitos's army, because he did not have the amount of energy that was required in his body prior to it, but due to his training with Asu, he was able to access it. * Red Crystal Composition '- His first shown transformation is also his weakest. This transformation was shown to take 100 Megatons of TnT, and only have minor scratches. * '''Blue Crystal Composition '- His second and strongest shown transformation, he took very few scratches from Maliton's second in command, who blew up Mt. Fuji with very little trouble. This forms weapons are also extremely durable. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gladiators Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Shield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users